


Press Pause On Our Busy Lives

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Mark and the rest of 127 are heading to the practice room when he realises that Donghyuck is missing...(Inspired by today'sNCT 127 24hr RELAY CAM videoon 23rd October 2019)





	Press Pause On Our Busy Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! OK. First Markhyuck fic and this is just me dipping my toe in, trying to get a feel for them and everyone else. This was meant to be sexy, but I got overrun by feels, sorry! That said, let me know if you want a Part 2 to this particular scenario because I could try and see if they'll cooperate, I guess lol.
> 
> [Mood music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaf1Rduadjs)
> 
> Hope you enjoy some short fluff to make you smile :)

On the way to the practice room, Mark gets the distinct feeling that someone is missing. Now that he's back with the 127 members instead of SuperM, it creeps up on him slowly like a phantom limb and he looks around at their group, counting in his head like he's seen Taeyong do outwardly sometimes until Yuta snorts and elbows his side, a knowing look on his face and Mark gives in to asking as he realises.

"Hyung, where's Donghyuck?"

Yuta adjusts his cap backwards just so Mark can see his eyebrow raises as he throws his arm around Mark's shoulders. "Thought you'd know 'cause you're always glued to each other,"

Mark scrunches his nose. "That's not true, hyung - I've been busy and Donghyuck is - ah dude, you're joking," he sighs, watching as Yuta's expression blossoms into a mischievous grin.

"Always, _dude_," he says in English as he taps Mark on the nose, gentle, but he still flinches at the teasing mockery. "You know me,"

In the midst of their chat, they've fallen away from the group's journey to the elevators and Mark jumps when one of their managers from behind them speaks.

"Haechan is running a little late."

He doesn't look anxious, so it's more than likely a scheduling conflict or a traffic jam keeping their maknae from them rather than simple tardiness on Donghyuck's part and Mark feels his shoulders drop into relaxing. Yuta gives his shoulder a squeeze, like he noticed, and they run like this to catch up with everyone else.

They've just finished filming a segment in the practice room for a content video when the automatic door slides open. Mark turns his head towards the sound before he's even heard the voice.

"Surprise, bitch!" Donghyuck yells as he enters, arms aloft. "I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!"

Although his heartbeat suddenly picks up, Mark pulls his beanie over his eyes and slouches in his chair, immensely regretting getting Donghyuck into _American Horror Story_ because now he keeps shouting inappropriate dialogue from the show. Luckily, Donghyuck is also very smart and it's never done whilst in public, only at the dorms or like now, in a practice room with the doors closed. Even so, Mark glances at the mix of frowns and eye rolls their management team in the corner shoots an oblivious Donghyuck, but lets it go when they don't do or say anything to chastise him as Taeil rushes over to give the youngest a welcoming hug and the rest follow as he's pulled into the room. Mark watches as they all fawn over him and Donghyuck laps up the attention like he needs it to function, his smile growing with every hello.

"Let's let him breathe," Taeyong pipes up eventually, once the initial excitement has died down, causing Doyoung to frown as Taeyong tries to push him away from where he's got his arm around Donghyuck.

Doyoung shoves Taeyong in response and Mark is about to get up and play peacemaker when he sees Donghyuck skillfully use their distracting usual bickering to make his way over to Mark. Mark isn't sure he'll ever get used to how Donghyuck seems to grow taller each time he sees him after they've been apart and a small part of him is grateful that today Donghyuck's long legs and svelte frame are somewhat hidden in baggy grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt two sizes too big. His smile is soft though and Mark looks up, long since resigned that he's fallen for his beautiful face - made up, but hair in tousled disarray - and his even more beautiful heart and his beautiful voice that -

"YA! Mark Lee! YA!"

\- interrupts his generously soppy thoughts with a sudden stop. He blinks. "Huh?"

Donghyuck dabs aggressively and hops on the spot, shouting "YA!" continuously until he pouts and whines, "You're not reacting, hyung! You're meant to react!"

"At what?" Mark laughs a little, "Donghyuck, you're bein' weird,"

Donghyuck sighs with his whole body and slumps into the vacant chair next to Mark. "Forget it, the camera isn't rolling anyway. How are you?"

Confused by the dismissal but happy that their lineup is complete, Mark chances a look at everyone in the room to find them all busy and lets his arm hang limply by his side and he bites his lip as Donghyuck instantly reacts to the gesture he's seen thousands of times before, his smile turning unusually shy as he looks away from Mark, but his pinky finger nudges Mark's, briefly intertwining. 

"I'm good," Mark answers in a low voice, careful, "now you're here."

They aren't showy when it's during working hours, unless it's for laughs, so it's a surprise when Donghyuck leans in and quickly pecks Mark on the cheek. Neither of them blush visibly very often, but Mark still feels a giddiness inside at the bold, sincere move and can't help smiling when Donghyuck bounds away as he's called to film what he'd missed earlier. Although he never said how he's feeling, the kiss spoke volumes and Mark heard every single syllable.

_I've missed you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me. :)


End file.
